


Shut down

by Reed900fanforlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, F/F, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife
Summary: This is basically a one shot I thought about in my head and wanted to put out there..





	Shut down

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my very first work here on Ao3 and I'm a bit new to writing about reed900. Do tell me what you guys think!

<strike></strike>Reverse_ Au - Gavin's P.O.V_

_*Error! Error! System failure! Bicoponents damaged.. Immediate repair_ _needed_*

I twitched nervously and sat still while I waited for my systems to shut down. "_How long had I been like this? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?" _I thought to myself. I had been through one unfournate event to another, and honestly I was starting to think I was cursed. Humanity is a terrible race, every single owner i had always used me for the wrong reasons.. Sometimes for sexual pleasure which was always painful and forceful, Sometimes as a punching bag which caused my bicomponents to shatter and fade out and Sometimes as a human shield which is the reason why I'm on the verge of shutting down. I remember that scene so clearly and it pains me to no end....

_ Flash back... _

_ I stood in the corner of the room while my owner sat and talked with the members of the gang. They were planning a robbery, to steal heaps of money. It was riskful, I myself admit. My calculations showed that there was 80% chance that this plan would fail because of so many alarming reasons. The bank was very famous in Detroit for its trusted services, huge accounts but also for it's high security. Now in my defense I was not one to commit crime but in my opinion it would have best to I don't know like not rob a freaking bank that held tight security! But who was I to share this thought? I would be ignored or probably lashed at. So I kept my wits to myself and waited for the day to arrive._

_But as I predicted everything went terribly wrong. First the bank was over crowded, then during the robbery they got attacked by the security androids. Rushing out of the building, the group hastily tried making an escape, however a gang member got injured and he was left behind. On bad timing the escape vehicle crashed and two members lost their lives. _

_The police arrived and a shootout began. The gang members were completely trapped then. Running in circles they all fought to stay alive, but it was futile. Bullets after Bullets, Bodies after Bodies and the whole situation got even worse. I myself was mentally and physically panicking. I dodged and took cover every where. That's when I had collided with my owner. He frowned but then grinned wickedly when he saw me. Pulling me up, he dragged me in front of him, I became even more alert and started to struggle. A blow was delivered to my head and I was thrusted in front of the police. They immediately attacked me instead of the criminal behind me. Screaming I sprang into action and ran. I knocked over a few police men and left the scene. Bullets pierced my arm and left leg causing me to groan in pain but nevertheless I kept on going. I didn't count for how long I had been running, choose my destination or checked if I was still being chased... It didn't matter.. I had to escape! Sliding down an alleyway I ran into the nearest abandon building and up the stairs that followed. When I had reached up them I ran into the first room and almost leaped out the window on the side. But my body chosen to give out then. Crashing to the floor I arched as the pain rushed throughout my body and wires. The warnings flashed rapidly on my screening and I watched in horror as thrium leaked from my wounds. "Am I finally going to die"? I though to myself while closing my eyes._

_End of flashback....._

Now I sat watching the sun as it settled, the day had come to an end. I smiled in content feeling happy that I got to see something beautiful before my death. It was unfornature on my part, I had wanted to see more. But that was life right? You live and you die. I had nothing to worry about nor would I be missed so it was alright.

Suddenly i heard sirens sound in the distance. Blue and Red lights flashed on the walls before me ans I lifted my body weakly to look down and surely enough the police were driving through the streets. I watched in despair as they parked in front of the building I was in. Ten men in black leaped out of the jeeps and rushed in the building. I sighed in frustration as I could hear them parading the down level of the building. Then some eventually came upstairs, "Alright listen up! Check every single room up here, leave none un touched"! A voice yelled, voices followed after "YES SIR"! Footsteps echoed through the halls as they scattered about. Although I heard the orders clearly, I secretly hoped that the building was huge and they missed this room. But the universe didn't grant me this simple wish.... For in the next instant the door to my room flew down and two figures with guns and flashlight barged in the room. The flashlights searched the room and I jolted as it landed on me. It paused and I raised a hand in resistance to block out the light. " The hell"? A voice questioned, "What's the matter brother"? Another voice asked, "I just saw a hand move awhile ago" the first voice replied, "What"? The second voice asked, the tallest figure of the two started to approach me and I panicked. I started to crawl back into a corner while begin followed, "Hey, Hey! Easy there pal. I'm not gonna hurt ya" the first voice said, " Little brother what are you doing"? The second voice asked, "looking at this android. He doesn't look so good bro" the first voice replied, the shorter of the two came beside him and both crouched down infront of me, staring. " Hey pal, can you tell me your name and what the hell happened to you"? The second voice asked, I stayed silent and a sigh was heard. "Not talkative are you? Well that is the least, for now we gotta get you out of here.. Okay"? The first stated, "What? But nines that wasn't our orders"! The second stated, the person called nines answered, "I know, but we can't just leave him here Connor"! With that they both silenced. And all of a sudden I felt arms encircle my legs and waist. I jumped in shock and started to struggle, "No! No! Let me go"! I demanded, I fought with the figure trying to escape his grasp, then he stopped and I felt a hand rest in my hair. I stopped and held still as the being called nines caressed my hair. "Hush its okay, I don't know what happened to you, but your safe now" I froze and the figure picked me up in its arms. Standing up, he moved towards the door, "But nines how will you leave with him"? Connor asked, "Androids have rights now don't they? Besides he's injured, and he could help with solving this case" nines answered. "Your right, but what will you do with him after he gets fixed and he confesses"? Connor asked, "Set him free" Nines answered, connor nodded and nines continued moving. He passed another officer and was met with a look of curiosity "He's a victim" nines stated before he asked. Nodding the officer moved and nines descended the stairs with connor following behind him. Together, they exited the building and went over to one of the jeeps. I sighed in relief, I was going survive another day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finally finished that..


End file.
